


My Favorite Triangle

by DefinitelyNotMinagiTsuzuru (YokubouNoRain)



Series: A3 NSFW Week 2021: Valentine's Edition [4]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Confessions, Couch Cuddles, Couch Sex, Established Ikaruga Misumi/Miyoshi Kazunari, Established Relationship, Love Confessions, M/M, Tattoos
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:34:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29360364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokubouNoRain/pseuds/DefinitelyNotMinagiTsuzuru
Summary: Kazunari tiene una idea loca que lleva a cabo con Misumi, que se va a terminar arrepintiendo cuando tenga que estar una semana entera sin tocar a su novio.Día 4 delA3! NSFW Week.Prompt:Confesión.Se supone que esto debería estar disponible en otras plataformas, pero mi notebook decidió tomarse un par de meses sabáticos y hacer copy&paste desde el celu es un dolor de huevos, así que, por ahora, esto va a estar disponible sólo acá :)
Relationships: Ikaruga Misumi/Miyoshi Kazunari
Series: A3 NSFW Week 2021: Valentine's Edition [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166234
Kudos: 4
Collections: A3 NSFW Week: Valentine's Edition





	My Favorite Triangle

**Author's Note:**

> Ya sé que el segundo _prompt_ era tabú y no tatuajes xD  
> Tenía otra idea en la cabeza al respecto, pero... La voy a desarrollar en otro momento :V  
> También va a haber una sorpresa este día 👀
> 
> * * *
> 
> Los personajes aquí presentes son de la autoría de Liber Entertainment.
> 
> Todo esto para decir que sencillamente estos personajes y el universo donde se desarrollan sus vivencias no me pertenecen.
> 
> En cambio, la historia, sí.
> 
> *No se admiten adaptaciones y mucho menos, **PLAGIOS**. 
> 
> **« ADVERTENCIA: LAS ACCIONES Y ACTITUDES DE LOS PERSONAJES PRESENTADOS A CONTINUACIÓN PROBABLEMENTE NO SE CORRESPONDAN CON SUS CONTRAPARTES DEL JUEGO »**
> 
> *Que tengas una feliz lectura.

A Misumi le gustaba Kazunari. Casi de la misma manera en que le gustaban los triángulos. Porque no había nada que le gustara más en el mundo que los triángulos. Los triángulos y hacer teatro con sus amigos. Kazu… Kazu estaba en el mismo nivel. Alternaba con el teatro de vez en cuando. Mientras miraba el cartel de neón y sus oídos le dolían por el ensordecedor sonido al otro lado de la puerta de vidrio, Kazu bajó al tercer puesto. 

—¿Kazu…? 

—Está bien, está bien. Entremos. 

Cuando Kazunari lo agarró de la mano, subió medio puesto. Sólo medio puesto. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


La tropa de verano estaba reunida de casualidad en la habitación de Muku. Kumon admiraba lo que Kazunari exhibía con orgullo y Misumi mostraba con un poco de vergüenza, si es que eso era posible. Muku estaba sorprendido, Yuki observaba a ambos con el ceño fruncido, y Tenma sólo tenía una pregunta en la punta de su lengua. 

—¿Dolió? 

—Para nada —exclamó Kazunari—. Pensé que dolería, pero no sentí nada. ¿No, Sumi? 

—Dolió un poco… 

—¿Eh? ¿En serio, Sumi? ¿Por qué no dijiste nada? 

—Porque era algo que Kazu quería hacer conmigo, y no podía negarme a eso. 

Kazunari se abalanzó a Misumi y lo abrazó con fuerza mientras exclamaba su nombre con felicidad. 

—¿Ustedes se harían uno, chicos? —preguntó Muku. 

—Yo me haría uno si mi hermano se lo hace —respondió Kumon. 

—Yo no puedo —dijo Tenma, cruzándose de brazos—. Y no es como si me interesaran esas cosas… 

—Es porque te dan terror las agujas, ¿no? —bromeó Yuki. 

—¡Por supuesto que no! —tartamudeó Tenma. 

—Por supuesto que sí… 

—¿Y tú? —inquirió Tenma—. ¿Te harías uno? 

—Deberíamos hacernos uno todos juntos —la mirada de Kazunari parecía brillar por la idea que se le había cruzado por la mente—. Sí, sí, ya tengo una idea para dibujar.

—¿Creen que mi hermano también se lo haría? 

—Tu hermano no es parte de esta tropa —suspiró Yuki. 

—Tienes razón —Kumon rio ante su acotación. Yuki puso los ojos en blanco. 

—Sólo ustedes dos serían capaces de hacer algo así —resolvió Yuki en referencia a Kazunari y Misumi. 

* * *

  
  


El cuidado no era complicado: no tenían que exponer esa parte de su cuerpo al sol, debían cubrirlo del agua cuando se bañaran, y pasar una crema cada cierta cantidad de horas. Lo mejor es que habían decidido cuidarse entre ellos, así que todo iba de maravilla, salvo porque Kazunari le había pedido a Misumi que no se metiera a su cama hasta que hubiera pasado el tiempo de curación. No era como si Misumi hiciera algo malo. Meterse por la ventana quizás lo era, pero siempre habían respetado la presencia de Muku en la habitación y no habían hecho nada indebido cuando él estaba ahí. El amante de los triángulos estuvo de acuerdo porque no había pensado que esa situación se extendería por quince días. Sin embargo, ahí estaba, sintiendo la fría crema siendo esparcida por los dedos de Kazunari sobre uno de los extremos de su pelvis. La sensación lo hizo estremecerse un poco. 

—Ya está. 

La alegre mirada de su novio le dieron ganas de besarlo hasta hacerle perder el aliento. Optó por aguantarse las ganas e intercambiaron roles. Kazunari se sentó en el sillón apretando el almohadón de forma triangular contra su pecho y mentón mientras ahora Misumi se encargaba de pasar crema sobre el dibujo triangular en el extremo contrario de su cuerpo. Misumi hacía su trabajo de manera autómata, pero un sonido que no provino ni de él ni de lo que estaba haciendo llamó su atención. Levantó la mirada hacia Kazunari que escondía su rostro detrás del almohadón. 

—¿Kazu…? —Misumi se incorporó un poco para bajar el almohadón y encontrarse con el rostro rojo de su novio. Se sonrió con ternura y se acercó a darle un suave beso en los labios—. ¿Qué sucede? 

—Me gusta cuando haces eso, Sumi. 

El muchacho sonrió enseñándole sus colmillos y humedeció sus propios labios con la lengua antes de volver a arrodillarse frente a Kazunari. Limpió el tatuaje con cuidado para quitar hasta el último rastro de crema. Cuando terminó su labor, pasó su lengua por el mismo lugar y sintió el cuerpo de Kazunari estremecerse ante el contacto. 

—Te extrañaba tanto, Kazu… 

—Sumi… 

Kazunari acarició los cabellos de su novio. Misumi tomó su mano y la besó con ternura. 

—Kazu, te amo. 

El aludido se sonrojó por la muestra de afecto y se inclinó hacia él para besarlo. El beso sorprendió a Misumi, pero al instante en que sus labios se separaron fue él quien volvió a acaparar sus labios sosteniendo su rostro con ambas manos. Si había algo que desconcertaba a Kazunari y que, a la vez, amaba de Misumi, era que no sabía con qué parte suya se encontraría cuando estaban solos. Podía ser un Misumi dulce, tranquilo a la hora de la intimidad o, como estaba ocurriendo esta vez, un Misumi desesperado que anhelaba todo lo que Kazunari pudiera entregarle. Podía sentir en cada fibra de su ser la desesperación que Misumi sentía por él, y eso era porque Kazunari también estaba un poco cansado de ese tema de la distancia que él mismo había dispuesto entre ambos. 

—Sumi… 

—Lo sé, Kazu. Deja que yo me encargue, ¿sí? —el aludido no pudo hacer más que asentir a su pedido. Sintió un escalofrío en su espalda con el tono de voz en que Misumi se dirigió a él. Su novio volvió a atacar el tatuaje con su lengua mientras apretaba y clavaba sus uñas sobre la pelvis de Kazunari. Sus caderas se alzaban en respuesta. Quería que Misumi pusiera sus manos sobre otra parte de su cuerpo—. Kazu… Estás mojado —Kazunari se sobresaltó cuando Misumi apoyó su dedo índice sobre la cabeza de su erección que había mojado sus pantalones. Su mano se posó suavemente sobre la mejillas de Misumi, y era  _ esa _ expresión de necesidad lo que él necesitaba ver para continuar—. ¿Sabes qué es lo que más me gusta de ti? —mientras hablaba, Misumi desvestía a Kazunari de la cintura para abajo—. Me gusta esta parte de ti. Me gusta este triángulo de ti, Kazu. 

Misumi ronroneó antes de dar pequeños besos y lamidas al glande de Kazunari. Débiles gemidos de placer fueron escapándose de los labios del rubio mientras acariciaba los cabellos de Misumi. El contraste de colores entre las mejillas y los ojos de Misumi se transformaron en mil dibujos diferentes en la mente de Kazunari. Su mano hizo un gesto para agarrar un lápiz, pero no estaba en su habitación y tampoco era el momento indicado para ponerse a dibujar. Misumi se dio cuenta que sus pensamientos estaban en otro lado e hizo que su atención se enfocara sólo en él cuando agarró su erección con fuerza y volvió a atacar su parte más sensible mientras su mano cerrada se movía hacia arriba y hacia abajo. La espalda de Kazunari fue deslizándose sobre el sillón hasta que sus manos terminaron sobre la cabeza de Misumi que se había ocupado de hacerle sexo oral y en algún momento había metido sus dedos entre sus muslos. 

—Sumi… 

Misumi se puso de pie y sostuvo las piernas de Kazunari en el aire, depositando besos sobre su piel. 

—Este es el triángulo que más me gusta de ti, Kazu —Misumi abrió lo más posible las piernas de Kazunari y agarró su erección para penetrar el cuerpo de su pareja. Sentir lo estrecho que estaba sólo lo llevaba a adentrarse cada vez más, los gemidos de Kazunari eran ahogados por el almohadón triangular sobre el que enterraba su rostro—. Quiero oírte… Déjame oírte, Kazu —el aludido bajó sus manos del almohadón y Misumi lo hizo a un lado. Acarició una de sus mejillas y se acercó a sacar con los labios una de las lágrimas que rodaba por su rostro—. Eres hermoso. 

—Tú también lo eres… 

Misumi detuvo sus movimientos y puso una pose pensativa. 

—¿Lo soy? 

—¡Lo eres! ¡Claro que lo eres! ¡Eres precioso! —la expresión pensativa de Misumi empezaba a exasperar a Kazunari. Movió uno de sus pies para llamar su atención, pero él parecía estar pensando en otra cosa—. Sumi… El triángulo… 

—¡Ah! Sí. 

Como si de repente hubiera recordado que estaba en medio de una sesión íntima con él, Misumi volvió a embestir el cuerpo de Kazunari como si nada hubiera sucedido. Quien estaba acostado de manera incómoda sobre el sillón sonrió por lo fácil que era que su pareja retomara el hilo de acciones. Kazunari levantó sus brazos para acariciar el torso de Misumi que pronto estuvo encima suyo besándolo con ternura, en contraste con los sonidos obscenos de sus cuerpos chocando entre sí y los gemidos de Kazunari. Misumi tenía ambas rodillas sobre el sillón y el cuerpo de Kazunari estaba arqueado de una manera incómoda, pero si por el sexo que estaba experimentando iba a tener que perder su columna vertebral, que así fuera. Ambos llegaron al clímax casi al mismo tiempo, Kazunari no lo sabía, pero Misumi había logrado sincronizar su orgasmo con el suyo después de meses de ensayo y error. Sin separarse ni un milímetro, Misumi abrazó a su pareja y besó todo su rostro. 

—Me haces cosquillas. 

El aludido se detuvo sólo para besar a Kazunari en los labios. 

—¿Podemos quedarnos así un poco más? 

—No me molestaría. 

Misumi levantó un brazo para agarrar la sábana que estaba sobre el respaldo del sillón y cubrir los cuerpos de ambos. 

—Buenas noches, Kazu —dijo con una voz somnolienta.

—Que descanses, Sumi. 

—¿Kazu? 

—¿Mh? 

—Te amo. 

El aludido sintió sus mejillas ardiendo y se refugió en sus brazos. Muy a su pesar, Misumi deshizo el triángulo realizado por las piernas de Kazunari. 

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer! :)
> 
> * * *
> 
> La idea de los tatuajes me pareció muy Kazu. Obvio que él hizo el diseño xD pero creo que hubiera hecho algo parecido a los tres triángulos que Sumi tiene en uno de sus buzos, con la diferencia que uno tendría relleno y el otro tendría dibujado sólo el contorno :3


End file.
